Morbo: Sesión V
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


Dicen por ahí que las apuestas son de honor y no me sorprende, eso me pasó cuando el mes pasado, fui a un evento en el Dulce Reino; en esta ocasión Bonni iba a dar 2 celebraciones en honor al cumpleaños de Arcoíris y el otro en honor al aniversario de la derrota del Lich.

Ahí nos encontramos varios organizadores, a mí me tocó coordinar las mesas y lo que iba a ser la comida con alguien que no esperaba, sí… les estoy hablando de mi primo que vive en Aaa, Marshall Lee, les cuento su manera de ser en una brevedad: él es muy antipático, presuntuoso y odioso, además, con muy poca experiencia en el tema, mmmm sin embargo debo admitir que el chico no es feo y a veces con experiencia puede ser más o menos soportable. Desde hace casi 298 años yo estaba enterada de que le gustaba ¡¿A mi primo?! Lo cual no fue gran sorpresa ya que me lo había confesado hace unos 300 años atrás, pero le dije que no se podía porque éramos primos, desde ese día me agarró cierto rencorcillo, pero bueno volviendo al tema, fue obvio que durante la coordinación, mi experiencia salió a relucir, lo que no le gustó mucho a él y dio pie a que tuviéramos varios roces y discusiones, donde siempre salía ganando yo jiji

A la noche siguiente (en la fiesta de Arcoíris) después de unas cervezas, bailábamos y cotorreábamos entre todos y cuando comenzaron a tocar una salsa muy sabrosa, un chavo se me acercó y me pidió la pieza, yo accedí y mi sorpresa fue de que se trataba de mi guapo e irresistible primo Marshall; con quien había discutido tanto en la mesa y sin cruzar palabra, comenzamos a bailar y me sorprendió la habilidad con que lo hacía pues en 1009 años yo debía aprender a caminar y bailar en lugar de flotar todo el tiempo por diversión, sin embargo no sabía que el habría hecho lo mismo… ambos nos divertíamos mucho, pero todo el tiempo hubo silencio

Ahí me di cuenta que no estaba tan mal y sí tenía ritmo… pues quién sabe pero eso no le quitaba lo odiosito, así que traté de romper el hielo

-Cielos Marshall tienes buen ritmo, ¿Tomabas clases de baile en Nochéosfera?

Pero él seguía callado y bailando, solo me miraba, así que fui más enérgica e insistente

-Oye, lo que te dije en la organización no fue nada personal, no debes tomarlo así, no creas que es mala onda pero tienes un poquito de soberbia, que en nada te va a ayudar

Luego terminó la canción y empezó otra más lenta, entonces me tomó de la mano y de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con el ritmo de la música, llevándome tan plácidamente que casi ni se sentía el piso, casi pensaba que estábamos levitando pero no era así. En un momento dado, me contestó:

-La soberbia eres tú, ¿crees que con menear tu culo tienes la razón en todo primita?

Al escucharlo pensé que ya se había pasado de tueste, así que decidí ponerlo en su lugar

-Mira, papacito, para tener la razón no necesito menear mi culo, si te puse en ridículo fue por tu falta de experiencia y tal vez la tengas para bailar pero no para la organización

De repente, aumentó el ritmo de la música y la intensidad de los pasos

-Tal vez para la organización no, pero así como bailo, te podría dar una buena culeada que te haría bramar de placer y bajarte esos humos de diva que tienes

-Pobre- solté una sonora carcajada- las mejores culeadas de mi vida me las da mi novio (El cual en realidad no tenia en ese momento ya que el muy bruto de Ash lo había arruinado) y además, he tenido machos que cogen como los dioses, no creo que tú tengas suficiente para llenar este culo que ves- decía mientras le meneaba mis nalguitas lo mejor que podía en una vuelta

De inmediato, él se acercó a retarme a las pruebas, me quedé paralizada pensado que ya había caído en una trampa, pues si me negaba, mi primo iba a fanfarronear todo el tiempo que nos quedaba ahí; pero si aceptaba, le estaría dando las nalgas, aunque si el tipo no sabía coger, yo perdía por no tener placer, pero si como bailaba, la metía... entonces en todas ganaba yo. Así, pensé algo rápido

-Eres mi primo pero solo para dejarte callado acepto, te voy a dar una hora, si en ese tiempo no me llenas, pierdes, nada de violencia, ni de abusos y no puedes pronunciar una sola palabra durante ese lapso, veo que el ridículo te duele, así que si pierdes, mañana en la cena de la fiesta por la derrota de Lich, bajarás vestido de mujer con un vestido que tengo yo, ¿aceptas?

Marshall lo pensó un momento y me preguntó:

-¿Y si gano?

-Entonces el vestido que tengo destinado para ti, lo usaré yo, sin nada abajo durante la cena, seré tu compañera y al final, nos iremos juntos, será evidente para todos que me cogerás y una vez en el cuarto, podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras y podrás tratarme como una puta pagada

-¡Acepto!- respondió con decisión- en quince minutos te espero afuera del Dulce Reino

Así cerramos el trato y me acompañó de nuevo a la mesa, donde estaban mis acompañantes… Finn y la Princesa flama. Al transcurrir ese tiempo, me despedí de los novios quienes inmediatamente corrieron a una habitación de arriba para echarse un buen polvo, yo reí por verlos y llegué a afuera del reino, donde él ya me esperaba para ir a mi casa.

Volamos hasta llegar a mi casa y ya ahí, se quitó su reloj y puso la alarma.

-A ver prima es la 1:00a.m. para las 2:00a.m. estarás acostada en esa cama saboreando mi semen

-Jajaja bien, tienes una hora, y ni una sola palabra- le recalqué

Ahí comenzó todo, él fue a poner un poco de música cachonda en el radio del cuarto y empezó a besarme el cuello muy despacio, sentí que la piel se me enchinaba, luego me bajó el vestido y bailaba mientras me acariciaba las tetas con suavidad.

Después, él me acostó en la cama, me hizo la tanga a un lado y comenzó a mamarme el culo; al mismo tiempo y con ritmo también me acariciaba las nalgas, de manera que la temperatura empezó a subirme rápido, aunque me resistía a soltar algunos gemidos... Pero su lengua estaba haciendo un trabajo extraordinario en mi pussy. Luego de un rato, se sacó el _as_ de la manga, pues me metió un dedo en el ano con una suavidad deliciosa y no pude aguantar más para comenzar a gemir, comencé a manear el culo y ahora sí aflojé todo, el odiosito de mi primo había entrado en un punto clave y me di por vencida, así que me dejé llevar.

Así pues, él comenzó a chuparme más el pussy y yo me movía disfrutando la cachondeada, luego se levantó para desvestirse enfrente de mí y me senté en la cama; tenía una verga de muy buen tamaño, cuando me acercó su verga bien parada, empecé a mamársela y luego de unas buenas chupadas, me levantó y con la soltura de la música, me quitó el vestido, después hizo lo mismo con mis zapatillas y mi braguita subiéndome a la cama, ya ahí, él se acostó y enseguida me ensarté en su verga, empezando a darme sentones mientras me abrazaba, llevándose mis tetas a su boca, donde me succionaba mis pezones y me movía de arriba abajo, haciendo recorrer su verga por toda mi feminidad

-Ahhhh, aaahhh, aaahhh, aaahh- gemía yo como una barata

Sin sacarme su verga, él me acostó y me levantó mis piernas, agarrándome de los tobillos y moviendo su cadera al ritmo de su baile, lo que me arrancó más gritos

-¡Ahhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh!- gritaba apretando su cuerpo entre todo mi ser

Después de unas buenas metidas así, otra vez sin sacarme su verga, me tomó de la cintura y me dio la vuelta, poniéndome en cuatro puntos, empezando a recibir sus arremetidas, que ya me hacían menear las nalgas de placer y gimiendo:

-¡Ahhh, ahhhh, siiiii, mmmmm, que rico, así primito, ahhhhhhh siii!- decía yo

Él siguió cogiéndome con mucha intensidad hasta que no pude más y tuve un orgasmo por el cual tuve que acostarme en el colchón pero aun así, continuó metiéndome su pene hasta el fondo.

Luego de un rato, me lo sacó con un movimiento rápido, lo que me hizo parar el culo y quedar de nuevo en 4, era asombroso que llevara mi cuerpo con la misma facilidad que como lo llevaba en el baile, enseguida Marshall se acostó boca arriba, me jaló hacia él, haciendo nuevamente que me sentara en su verga, ahora dándole la espalda, y con la diferencia de que ahora él me la metió por el ano y poco a poco se me iba enterrando mientras me sacaba algunos gemidos con cada metida de pene que me daba y sin sacármela, me acostó y me levantó las piernas, agarrándome de los tobillos y moviendo su cadera siguiendo con el ritmo de su baile me arrancó más gritos y mi hoyito se iba abriendo cada vez más haciendo que aullara de placer como una loba, después se acostó y me sentó sobre él sosteniéndome de las caderas, en esa posición, él me sostenía mis nalgas mientras yo hacía esas sentadillas cachondas y sentía que cada vez se me metía más su pene. Luego, con suavidad, me acostó de lado, sin sacarme la verga, me abrazó y me acariciaba las tetas, así sí sentía que me iba a desmayar y exclamaba:

-Ahhh, ahhh, qué rico, sigue así, cógeme máááss

Pasado un rato de darme uso por mi hoyito de esa forma una y otra vez, sin sacármela, me dio la vuelta para ponerme en 4 puntos, él se paró y me arremetió con fuerza sobre mi culo, entonces me dio el remate, pues mientras me la dejaba ir por el ano, empezó a nalguearme, así sí perdí la última parte de la apuesta y comencé a berrear de placer, a grito abierto

-¡Ahhh, aaahhh, aayyyy, aaahhh, ahhhhh, aayyyyy!

Siguió cogiéndome así hasta que perdí la fuerza de mis brazos y mis piernas para sostenerme y me dejé caer boca abajo pero él no me la sacó, continuó arremetiéndome mientras yo gritaba y movía mi culito de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente llegué al clímax temblando y chorreando mis jugos en el colchón. Al darse cuenta, Marshall me tomó las nalgas y me sacó su verga con cuidado, luego me volteó y me sentó frente a él, y su verga aún estaba parada, así que con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, se la miré y se la acaricié hasta que me descargó su semen en la cara y en mis tetitas, dejándome al fin, caer rendida.

Por su parte, mi primito se paró por el reloj y me lo mostró, marcaba la 1:47a.m. y le dije agitada, entrecortada y extasiadamente:

-Está bien, ganaste, debo reconocerlo, aquí tienes a tu prima… bien culeada y con tu semen en mi cara, felicidades no solo ganaste si no tu sueño se hizo realidad- dije yo

Por primera vez, lo vi reírse con alegría, enseguida se metió a bañar y yo me quedé sobándome mi culo, luego me bañé también y regresamos a la fiesta, pues en unas horas más lo mejor estaría por comenzar, después de esa fiesta, tendría que pagar una apuesta al día siguiente, pero ni modo, amigos... dicen por ahí que las deudas de juego son deudas de honor pero eso se los platicaré después.


End file.
